


Meanings of Dreams

by sa7vrn



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Delusions, Dreams, Gen, Intrusive Thoughts, Violence, eventually because this is a larger project yahaha, except it's magic-adjacent, hive is not mentally healthy, implied trauma, no one in coroika is neurotypical it's law, or neurotypical, this gets less heavy later. it gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa7vrn/pseuds/sa7vrn
Summary: Hivemind falls down in his dreams. Sometimes, there's things there to catch him.
Kudos: 1





	Meanings of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> what do you guys think "chaos" and "order" are? can you have one without the other? can they ever truly be separate from each other?
> 
> i've been thinking about it a lot lately. i've been having weird thoughts lately, too! writing's good for that. if you're having a lot of racing thoughts, or even that one nagging phrase that won't leave you be, you could try jotting them down somewhere, if you like writing. do what's best for you if you're going through a rough mental pattern! also, stay hydrated and eat well and practice good hygiene whenever applicable. the road of life is really long, prepare snacks!

Fierce wasn't living up to his namesake, right now. He knew it a lot more than anyone else here. Unfortunately, Hivemind was 'anyone else.' Onlookers could see the two as a foil to each other, if they looked at the right angle. A protagonist and an antagonist, or...an antagonist and a protagonist? Maybe there were both antagonists to another story? Maybe they wanted the same thing, at one point, but you couldn't tell from the energy in the air.

From all the sparks flying to and fro, this looked more like a fight between two angry gods, or two raging storms battling for the right of way in Earth's turbulent jetstreams. They both wanted to feel right, despite their own doubts and convictions on their ideals. You can't please everyone, but you can always die on whatever moral hill you please.

Orbs of energy flung from Fierce's grip towards his adversary in the air, one after another, as he dodged every bolt raining down from the open sky. Illusions of aligned planets were the source for these strikes, conjured up by Hivemind in a blind rage. Despite his overwhelming feelings, he still demanded an air of universal order. He was able to keep a steady goal: eliminate the chaos in the world, or cease to exist in a world that never needed him.

He was not fond of the latter.

"You wanted something interesting?" Hivemind hissed, a tone that would always send chills through Fierce's core. "You wanted a confusing world, and you dragged along whoever wanted a 'fun' experience, and that  **worked** for you!" The phrase was emphasized with a booming strike that connected to the land--just in time to destroy Fierce's latest attack.

Trying to regain his bravery, Fierce shot back at that remark, starting a debate that was as heated as the burning hatred they both had for their predicament. "Listen, it wasn't s'posed to be like this!  **You** were the one who took the contest too personally! If you'd've fought fair from the start, neither of us would be doing this!"

"Look where my 'unfairness' got you, Fierce. Look where that got  **me** . This isn't something I wanted for my own godforsaken gain, you know. It might seem that way, now, but we never really understood each other, anyway, huh?"

"Do you know how scary this is, Hive?! Do you even fuckin' recognize me anymore?!"

[  **What is there to recognize?** ]

A voice, a bit tinny, rang through Hivemind's thoughts. That wasn't...himself. Even if it sounded remarkably like him, even if every phrase in his head-regardless of its source-sounded like him, as if it were all his own idea, it wasn't him. That much was irrelevant, however, and it was enough of a startle to the rest of his mind to break his concentration, and down he fell.

Hivemind fell.  _ Falling? Shit, _ he  _ was going down! _ Any composure he had was only weighing him down. It felt like his hubris had turned into pure gravitational pull, and he wasn't pushing back. Attempts to stop his descent fell just as flat as he was about to.

He...he was going to die here. He didn't want to die. He  _ didn't wanna die! Stop it! _

He stopped.

Hivemind wasn't falling. Someone caught him on the way down. It wasn't a difficult guess as to who, but every fiber in his body cried out for the savior to let him go and get out of here.  _ Get out of here. Please go. Leave me alone, I'll be fine, leave me alone. _

Hivemind woke up. He was greeted by his own apartment's ceiling, as he lay in his own bed, in his body, and  _ his _ body alone, at that, in his own clothes and his own mind. He'd been crying in his sleep, and his throat felt as dry as the tears on his cheeks.

He felt ugly. That entire thing, it was ugly. What's one more disgusting thing to add to the pile?


End file.
